


Things You Said

by poolnoofle



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, i'm gay harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolnoofle/pseuds/poolnoofle
Summary: AHA UH I just need to get this small lil thought out my system I love them so much





	

"I- I'm so sorry Lady Eirika, I-"

Lucina stumbled upon her words, face flushed red, both hands in the grass at the sides of Eirika's head as the other princess lay beneath her, looking dumbfounded and as red as her. Earlier the two had been strolling, Lucina wanting to show Eirika how grand the fields of Ylisse looked under a starlit night. A sudden streak of mischievousness had come over the Renais princess under the claim she had never gotten to play in a field as a child and suddenly both of the young women found themselves playing various games such as hide and seek and tag among the grass and wildflowers. Eirika was a terribly easy find, her honey-laden giggles sounding clearly like bells. But Lucina, giving in to her playful nature just for this moment, pretended it was difficult to find her, relishing the warm feeling each time she heard the other move in the grass, laughing as quietly as she could to herself.

But the Ylisse princess, deciding to surprise her friend, had snuck up on Eirika where she had been hiding, tackling her playfully. Eirika let out a surprised yelp and before either knew it, they were rolling in the field together, something they both knew was unbecoming of royalty such as themselves yet both their laughter was filling the night air. When Lucina was finally calming herself she noticed she lay on top of the other princess, finding herself entranced by the soft lips that were still spilling that bell-like laughter. Eyelids grew heavy, Lucina lowering herself until her lips pressed against Eirika's. It wasn't until there was sudden silence that she snapped out of her spell, deep green eyes looking at her with wonderment and slight confusion. As the Ylisse heir tried to desperately search for an explanation, warm palms cupped her face and pulled her closer once more, Lucina treasuring the feeling of Eirika's lips a bit more as they shared a bit more longer kiss.

Sharing the same warm smile once they broke apart, Lucina got up, helping Eirika as well once she was sitting as fingers began to intertwine, both princesses enjoying this time alone under the star blanketed sky together.

**Author's Note:**

> The world, for once, in perfect harmony


End file.
